


企鹅人的情人节礼物

by AllfortheKing



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Summary: 奥斯瓦尔德期待他的小情人送他一份大礼，结果他得到了两个。





	企鹅人的情人节礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：烂俗的名字，烂俗的梗，以及烂俗的ooc

老板有了个新情人。  
这在冰山帮并不是个秘密，企鹅人在这方面并不遮遮掩掩。数得上名字的下属们多多少少在会所或者赌场里遇见过这类身材高挑、面容姣好的女郎（有时候是女郎们），至于贴身秘书奥基尔维见过的，早就两只手加上两只脚也数不清了。她们当中长久的能在老板枕边呆上两三个星期，短的就只有两三天甚至两三个小时。  
这次的已经超过了两个月。  
奥基尔维知道有些闲得用门板夹过脑袋的底下人开了赌盘，就押那小子能在老板床上躺多久。  
目前赔率最高的是他能在冰山会所庆祝一百天纪念日。

老板的新情人很得宠。  
在年轻时经历了一场刻骨铭心的码头爱情之后，二十多年来企鹅人都活得像个精致的直男——尽管如此，他和绿问号的那点破事还是传遍了哥谭的大街小巷——各式各样的女人睡了换换了睡。直到那小子从天上掉下来一般地出现在他办公室门口，毛遂自荐要做他老板的新情人。  
“你好，秘书先生。我叫伊桑，伊桑·霍珀。”  
也许是那头金发太晃眼，也许是那双蓝眼睛太真诚，奥基尔维没有立刻叫来保安把这小子横着扔出去，而是鬼使神差地冒出来一句：“如果你被选中，试用期是一周。”  
那时他以为这是底下人用来给老板换换口味的什么新花样——老板通常也会赏脸用用，不过这次是个男孩，那就不一定了——就做了例行背景筛查之后按着惯例办了一场小型宴会，把一批“礼物”一并安排了。  
老板随手挑了个格鲁吉亚家奉上的女孩子。  
恐怕只有魔鬼知道伊桑使了什么手段，那可怜的女孩不到一周就被退了回去。紧接着伊桑开始频繁出现在老板常出现的地方，比如老板在冰山赌场的办公室、老板在冰山会所的办公室、老板在科波特集团的办公室、科波特集团的各大会议室、老板的私车，等等等等。频繁到马丁少爷亲自动手给他做了个背景彻查。秘书先生甚至不下三五次地撞见马丁撞见伊桑，前者通常拿着文件，后者通常拿着擦过嘴或者正在擦的纸巾，不难想象是刚刚给老板提供了什么服务。  
冰山老板的新情人和继承人之间有种微妙的不合。这是真的，但只存在于零星的窃窃私语中，毕竟没几个黑帮人士有胆子嚼企鹅人的舌根。从前的女郎们都聪明地选择与科波特少爷井水不犯河水，个别蠢的则在心怀不轨之后被老板扔去了老城区甚至奈何岛。而伊桑……在明知对方膈应自己的前提下，他对马丁的态度散漫得像是普通人家的兄弟，还是时不时会互坑一把的那种。  
这孩子看着很机灵，也确实守本分，从不对公司对帮派的事务伸手。这使得秘书更不能理解他为什么偏偏要跟马丁少爷过不去，所以在那个名叫佩妮的舞娘被冰山继承人引荐给冰山老板的时候，他以为伊桑的好日子也就到此为止了。  
结果是老板哭笑不得地把那姑娘安排进了赌场，当天晚上还特意提前散会，去伊桑的公寓过了整夜。  
直到那时，他才明白伊桑对老板的影响力到了何种程度。

奥斯瓦尔德半躺在伊桑的公寓里，身下是堪称豪华的桃花心木路易十六式大床。当初给这地方装潢的时候还费了些波折：他惯用富丽的洛可可风，伊桑却偏好精炼的伊特鲁里亚风，设计师抓掉了不少头发才让双方都满意。他让步了，但在床的问题上不肯，只觉得换了风格就睡都睡不舒服。  
当时伊桑就给了他一个好大的白眼：“你是在这睡我，又不是睡床——还是说你打算留宿？”  
“不。”不在情人的住处过夜算得上是安全守则101。  
“那不结了。这是我的公寓，我能决定我要睡什么样的床。”  
“只可惜给它付钱的人是我。”  
那双透亮的蓝眼睛就眯细了盯着他：“你知道你的控制欲有些不合时宜并且过分了吗？”  
“我知道。我还知道你也知道。”他的目光意有所指地滑到年轻人的腰上。  
“你还提这个。”伊桑掀起本来就没扣几颗扣子的衬衫的下摆，露出侧腰，黑色的字迹边缘还有点泛红，“叫你给我纹身，你就画了个签名？我又不是你公司里的合同。”  
“是个很漂亮的签名。”他纠正，“何况，小子（boy），你喜欢它。”  
他说对了。年轻人忍不住脸红了一下，暗示性地把手放在领口：“就没有什么别的办法让你改变主意了吗？”  
他挑了挑眉：“除非你现在戴着我推荐的那款乳环。”年轻人露出了胜利的微笑，开始慢慢解衬衫扣子。于是他赶紧补充条件：“并且叫我daddy。”  
年轻人笑出了声：“你真是喜欢这个玩法，嗯？”  
“你比我更喜欢。”他陈述事实，伸出手指勾住小巧的铂金环，像是评价安装者的手艺一样细细端详，轻轻拉扯按捏，淡褐的乳尖被他把玩出一点粉色来。  
“轻点。”年轻人半真半假地抱怨，“别弄疼我。”这孩子待他一向是这样，撒娇示弱中又带了说不出的理直气壮，像只执意讨摸摸的小猫，要是主人的手法不对可能会挨上一爪子。  
奥斯瓦尔德到现在也不清楚自己喜欢这孩子什么——除了性爱——但他就是吃这一套，甚至到了在伊桑和马丁之间拉偏架的地步。

今天是情人节，伊桑本该送他一份有趣又火辣的礼物——万圣节的警装play就很好——结果他一踏进公寓就挨了一闷棍，再醒过来就被一副黑市上都没出现过的特质手铐锁在了床头，还安了放电装置，一撬就挨电——明显不是出于什么有趣火辣的原因。  
他被背叛了，又一次。  
他宠爱的小情人和他信任的贴身秘书联手背叛了他。  
伊桑就坐在旁边的沙发上，还有胆子喋喋不休：“惊不惊喜意不意外？”  
要不是那小子手里有枪，自己又实在挣不开手铐，奥斯瓦尔德一定扑上去咬烂他的喉咙。不不不，一死了之太便宜他了。黑帮大佬的绿眼睛里烧着愤怒的红血丝，他一定要把这杂种送给人偶师做成个真正的婊子，然后扔进奈何岛最破烂的妓院里——便宜老城区那群下三滥的渣滓了。  
“你现在的表情真的很可怕。”伊桑咬着一只手的拇指指甲说。奥斯瓦尔德见过那个表情，通常是在一道难到变态的游戏关卡前。年轻人下一秒就笑了出来，“让我猜猜。你是在想怎么报复我？”他爬上床——没忘了拿着手枪——像一张薄而密实的毯子一样盖在了奥斯瓦尔德身上，“是不是要把我送给人偶师做手术，让我下半辈子只能流着水哀求你的阴茎和手指？”  
提议不错。奥斯瓦尔德深吸了一口气，尽可能温和地说：“解开我伊桑，你不知道你在犯什么错……”  
“这说明我猜错了。”伊桑不知怎么看起来有点受伤，“你要用别人来惩罚我？这可有点太冷酷了……”  
这个背信弃义的贱人还有脸抱怨他？！奥斯瓦尔德瞪大了眼睛，巨龙喷火一样地咆哮：“放开我婊子！不然我会把你扔进奈何岛最肮脏的妓院让你被轮到烂死在那里！”  
伊桑瑟缩了一下，嘟嘟囔囔地挺起上身：“真恶毒。你明知道我不是男妓。”  
“我可以把你变成比那还不如的母狗。”奥斯瓦尔德此刻无比希望自己能吐出的不是威胁而是刀刃，“你居然背叛我！”  
“你真的很生气。”伊桑又往后缩了缩，他向来喜欢刺激危险的游戏，但这样的奥斯瓦尔德着实有点吓着他了，好在他早就掌握了辨别这位金主的真实情绪的窍门，“这代表你在伤心——多多少少有一点。伤心说明你喜欢我，这很好。因为我也喜欢你。”  
“你从哪个野鸡大学学来的心理学？”大名鼎鼎的企鹅人嗤笑，并且假装没有听见最后两句。  
“耶鲁。”伊桑一点开玩笑的意思也没有，他耸了耸肩，“虽然只旁听过几节课。”  
不管是奥基尔维还是马丁都没提到过伊桑的学历背景。但就算他的前秘书刻意隐瞒，马丁也不可能查不出来。“你伪造了身份信息？”  
“嗯哼。”年轻人小得意地笑起来，“亲手作品，就为了防止被你的手下查出来。说实在的我低估你们了，马丁虽然有两下子但是还不够看，至于你们常联络的那几个黑客，嗯，我只能说，他们的能力和要价严重不符。”  
奥斯瓦尔德眯起眼：“你的合伙人知道吗？”  
伊桑想了想：“他昨天发现了我是个很高明的黑客。但是他不知道我知道他知道了。”  
“但是他知道你还有藏着的牌，还不止一张。”黑帮大佬一针见血，“他会忌惮你——简单点说，他会也解决掉你。”  
“关于这个——”  
伊桑的话没说完，门就被人打开了：“你结束了吗，先生？”走进来的男子有着金棕色的头发，“你杀了他吗？”  
“我改主意了，”伊桑背对着奥基尔维，奥斯瓦尔德整个人都被他压在身下，“我要留他活着。”年轻人舔了舔嘴唇，像以前他们在前戏时那样，性感又充满情欲的暗示。  
“我恐怕你没有这个选择，先生。”奥斯瓦尔德听到了手枪上膛的声音，看来他的前秘书打算一次解决两个。伊桑这个被人卖了还帮忙数钱的蠢货。  
“你必须杀了他，先生。不然这里就会倒下两具尸体。你想跟他葬在一个坟墓里吗？”  
“老天，你非得这么扫兴吗奥基尔维？是你们混黑的都这么一板一眼还是……”  
伊桑还在说话。奥斯瓦尔德在心里把白眼翻到了后脑勺：这小子不会真以为杀了他就能安全吧？他的情人要是真这么蠢……他忽然感觉到手铐松开了，不动声色地抬眼去看伊桑的反应。  
年轻人一眨不眨地看着他。  
分明是背光，那双蓝眼睛却亮得惊人。这时他才感觉到伊桑的心跳，又急又有力，很清晰，两人的薄衬衣显然没起到什么减震工作。他尝试着往下伸手，没摸索几厘米就握到了枪把。  
他一瞬间明白了伊桑为什么偏要用这个姿势。这样不管奥基尔维从哪个角度开枪都没可能打中他的前老板。  
“奥基尔维！”他拿稳了枪，满含怒气地喊，与此同时伊桑稍微侧身好让他看清前秘书人头的位置，“你被解雇了。”

两声枪响。  
上任没几个小时、还没来得及给自己起外号的冰山新头领直挺挺地倒了下去。其实他的枪法不亚于他的前老板，但他的脑袋前面没有一个反应够快的人肉障碍物。  
“你中枪了。”奥斯瓦尔德冷静地说，“让我下去拿急救箱。”  
伊桑咬了半晌的牙才能移动身体：“好痛……还有情人节快乐，这才是你的礼物。”  
奥斯瓦尔德咳嗽了一声，然后反应过来：刚中枪的人只会感觉到麻木和略微肿胀。他一把扯开了伊桑的衬衫，一层闪烁的银光验证了他的猜想：“你穿了防弹衣。你哪来的防弹衣？”  
“问马丁要来的，我自己改进了一下。”伊桑忍着疼慢慢往床的另一侧挪，“拜托你快去拿麻药……”  
“这是我见过最薄的防弹衣。”薄到穿在衬衫下面都毫无破绽。奥斯瓦尔德伸直手臂就从床下的暗盒里拎出了急救箱，伊桑对此眨了一会儿眼睛。  
“你一直把急救箱放在枕头下面？”  
“是位于枕头下方的暗格里。”年轻人的金主纠正他，找出麻药给他打针，在帮他脱防弹衣的时候忍不住皱紧了眉毛。  
“很糟吗？”左肩背中枪，伊桑看不见自己到底伤得怎样，“我觉得像是被剜了一块皮肉。”  
“我看不出有没有骨裂，但是青紫肯定会很严重。”奥斯瓦尔德看到他肩胛的位置已经淤红一片，“子弹的口径不小，你的防弹衣薄过头了，缓冲功能不够。”  
“它能挡住子弹就已经是超常发挥了。”麻药开始发挥效力，奥斯瓦尔德还在帮他涂酒精，疼痛感在慢慢消除，“时间仓促，它只是个半成品。不，四分之一成品……”  
接下来的三分钟两个人都没有说话。奥斯瓦尔德专心致志地给伊桑涂药，伊桑专心致志地等奥斯瓦尔德说话。  
“听着，小子（boy），”先开口的居然是雄霸哥谭的企鹅人，“刚才的那些话……咳，我有点气疯了，你明白我的意思。”  
伊桑抬起右手按住心口以示受宠若惊——这动作连浮夸都不足以形容——：“伟大的企鹅人是在向我道歉吗？”  
“不是！”奥斯瓦尔德低吼，“是你没告诉我，是你的错！”  
“我的错我的错。”伊桑因为左臂动弹不得就只能举起右手做投降状，“我想让你对我的印象深刻一点嘛……”  
奥斯瓦尔德给他上药的手顿了一下：“你瞒着我跟我的前秘书一起造反，就为了最后反水邀功？”大概是他的气还没消，这话说得刻薄，也不全是事实。  
“一周前你的好秘书来找我，要我跟他联手，我就发了条密信给你的好儿子。”伊桑的声音里不知为何有点醋意，“原本的计划是愚人节才会动手，但是今天上午他突然说要提前，我只来得及通知马丁，现在他多半在外面扫尾。”  
奥斯瓦尔德突然想到了那个傍晚——在爱德设计逼布奇突袭宴会，为了保护他又险些被活活掐死之后，他们也是这样坐在一起，对方刚刚为他出生入死，他则在为对方抚慰伤口。  
此刻简直是历史重演。他只觉得喉咙干涩，想问什么又闭上了嘴。  
“你在想谜语人。”  
奥斯瓦尔德拿着棉球的手下意识往下一按，换来一声惨叫。  
“你就是在想他！你跟我在一起的时候想别人！”  
奥斯瓦尔德不想再跟他兜圈子了：“你以为了解我，你花了大力气扮做我喜欢的样子，你甚至愿意为我挡子弹——你到底是为了什么？”  
年轻人转过身来面对他：“第一，我就是很了解你，没有‘以为’；第二，我没有‘扮做你喜欢的样子’，这就是我的样子，只不过你碰巧喜欢；第三，”他伸手捧住了奥斯瓦尔德的脸颊，“我也不太确定我是为了什么。”  
堂堂企鹅的人生中哑口无言的情况并不多见，伊桑有幸直接参与了这一次。他的语速比平常快得多了：“我知道你是想有人爱你的，可是他们一旦靠近一点你就把浑身的刺都绷直了，用进攻当做防御，你总觉得他们没安好心——都怪谜语人和那个索菲亚——你不相信会有人真的爱你，可是daddy，这种事并不是由你来决定的……”他卡住了，不知道接下去该说什么。奥斯瓦尔德静静地看着他，也不知听懂这些话没有，倒是显而易见地让伊桑更紧张了：“呃，我想让你知道，我就像你的马丁一样值得你信任——对我是想要你的信任，但是不止如此，我更想要一点更高层次的东西——我想要你，你本人。”年轻人忐忑不安地问，“你明白我的意思吗？”  
真是笨拙的小子啊。奥斯瓦尔德要笑出声了。能摸清他的心思，对自己的却一头雾水，真是个没经验的年轻人，他几乎是爱怜地想。然后他把自己的嘴唇印在了对方的嘴唇上。  
他马上得到了回应。一番啧啧作响的深吻后他只觉得舌根发酸，而伊桑已经在揉他后穴了——鬼知道这小子什么时候解开了他们两个的皮带——他克制不住地呻吟了一声。伊桑对他身体的熟悉度远高于他的任何一个情人，同时也远高于他自己——也许他真的太宠这小子了，奥斯瓦尔德分心想，几秒后这念头就像只飞虫一样被他挥手赶走。见鬼，伊桑的手指越来越厉害了……  
他突然感觉到了不对。他的反应有些太大了：“伊桑？”  
“怎么？”年轻人一边啄吻他肩颈一边做着润滑，可以说是很忙碌了。  
“你是不是趁我昏迷的时候给我下了药？”  
年轻人咬住他耳尖：“记得我们在你公司的主会议室里做的那次吗？”  
“你用了跟那次一样的药？”该死，怎么偏偏是那次？光是回想一下他都觉得自己要湿了，“动作快点！”  
“遵命daddy。”年轻人把手指换成了阴茎，干脆利落地整根没入。奥斯瓦尔德发出了一个近乎尖叫的声音，攀着伊桑的脖子好一会儿才找回正常的声线：“……这次用量有些大了。”他抬腿缠住年轻人精瘦的腰，“下次不准。”  
“没问题daddy。”  
这小子才不会这么乖乖听话呢，他就喜欢玩火，只会变本加厉。这是奥斯瓦尔德能清晰思考的最后一件事，接下来的半个多小时都由亲吻、爱抚、翻来覆去的顶弄、带着泣音的呻吟和低哑磁性的喘息组成，毫无疑问还有难以负荷的快感。

“你怎么敢强迫他！”随着怒吼声，两枚子弹贴着伊桑的侧脸扎进墙壁，“你还开了楼下大门的电子锁，就为了不让我进来！”  
“这得记在你账上。”伊桑冷静地转过头看着恨不能让他跟奥基尔维一样在脑袋上开个洞的科波特少爷，“还有地毯。”他特意没转身，而是背对着马丁，好让对方看清楚那些抓痕。  
“你，他妈，给我，把衣服，穿上。”马丁的卷发都要气直了，下一秒声音又恢复镇定，“父亲，外面的事我已经平定了，余党一个也没有跑掉。”  
“很、很好，马丁。”奥斯瓦尔德在手忙脚乱地拿衣服盖住自己和伊桑，他的声音前所未有的软媚沙哑，还带着高潮的余韵，“你先出去一下……”  
“不，父亲。”马丁咬着牙瞪着伊桑，一把把领带扯下扔去一边，“我受够你无耻、下流地炫耀父亲在你身上留的痕迹，或者你在父亲身上留的痕迹了。要是你能做到，那没道理我不行。”  
“注意点，小马丁，”伊桑威胁意味十足地眯起眼，“你确定要在我的地盘上挖我的墙角吗哥们儿（pal）？”  
“我要让父亲见到你的真面目，兄弟（brother）。”马丁用同样重的语气回答，“你是克里斯汀·霍珀的儿子，出生在哥谭。她靠着您给她的分手费和封口费带你去了弗吉尼亚。Le sang de votre sang（汝血之血），父亲。”马丁连法语都冒出来了，“他是您的亲生子。”  
伊桑的脸色已经连阴沉都不足以形容了，他的声音像是从地狱缝隙里渗出来的：“你真是嫉妒疯了……”  
但是奥斯瓦尔德没有说话，伊桑转回头想解释的时候才发现他在平静地穿衣服。  
下一秒两个年轻人异口同声：“您已经知道了？！”“你怎么知道的？！”  
“几十分钟前你对我表白的时候还在叫我daddy。你很认真，所以那不是什么play，纯粹是你说漏嘴了。”奥斯瓦尔德平静地回答。  
又是异口同声：“你他妈表白了？！”“那样就算是表白吗？”  
再一次异口同声，只不过一个狂怒一个狂喜：“您知道了还跟他！”“你知道了还和我？”  
奥斯瓦尔德揉了揉额头：“现在不是讨论这个的时候。先把冰山的事情处理好，我要好好教育一下他们。”

一段时间之后奥斯瓦尔德开始考虑换张更大的床，原来的睡起来太挤了。  
后来他发现那不是床的问题，纯粹是因为另外两个人都喜欢缠在他身上。  
不管是对待情人们还是对待儿子们，要一碗水端平都是很困难的呀。


End file.
